The invention is directed to a material or agent for improving the fertility of mammals.
The agent of the invention is especially suited for improvement the fertility of sexually mature female mammals. By improvement of fertility there is meant that, e.g., in female animals the cycle is stimulated and normalized. The use of the agent is particularly suitable with domestic animals such as cattle, sheep, horses, and sows, as well as with dogs and cats.
Tyrosine belongs to the aminoacids occurring in nature and is a component of proteins. It can be formed from the essential aminoacid phenylalanine and, therefore, is only classified as semi-essential. Tyrosine represents the most important metabolite of phenylalanine. The synthesis occurs first and foremost in the liver and to a limited extent in the brain.
Besides their function as building blocks in the protein metabolism phenylalanine and tyrosine also fulfill special tasks as forerunners of hormones. Thus, there are derived from tyrosine and phenylalanine, for example, dopamine, noradrenaline, adrenaline and tyroxine.
It was thought that the synthesis of tyrosine from phenylalanine frequently is not sufficient to cover the tyrosine requirement of the organism at any point in time.
It is known that phenylalanine and tyrosine, more preferably, however, specific derivatives of these aminoacids can be used to control blood pressure and to stimulate the appetite. There is based on this the observation that there can be stimulated the biosynthesis of catecholamines, above all else the synthesis of noradrenaline, by increased addition of tyrosine. This neurotransmitter leads to a normalizing regulation of metabolism and physiological stimulating conditions.